A Christmas To Remember
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: A little Edward/Bella Christmas magic... PLease Read And Review...


HEY PEOPLEzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I was going to update all of my stories (that aren't one-shots), but I decided to make a Christmas story for each of my interests: Harry Potter, TWILIGHT!!!!!!, and Avatar the Last Air bender.

PLEASE ENJOY, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer time. Oh boy.

**Me: it's mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Edward: Ummmm Sierra, what's yours?_

**Me: TWILIGHT!!!!! It's all mine!!!!!**

_Edward: You wish. Hey you. Come over here._

_**Disclaimer: Me? Why, What's up?**_

_Edward: Would you mind?_

_**Disclaimer: oh that. *sighs* I need to get a new job. Okay, Twilight's owned by Stephanie Meyer, NOT SIERRA!!!!!!!!!**_

**Me: *sighs* oh well... LOVE YOU EDWARD!!!!!!!1**

_Edward: Ummmm *scoots away*_

**Me: Hey. COME BACK!!!!!!! * runs after Edward***

_**Disclaimer: Why am I always left alone?**_

The road was icy, and it took all of my concentration mot to let my old- no ancient- but loved truck veer off the road. The shadowy darkness of twilight (hehe, twilight) didn't help anything. WHY DID THE CULLEN PLACE NEED TO BE SO HARD TO FIND!!!!!! No matter how many times I've been there, each time I have a hard time finding it.

There!!! I drove up he driveway, only to find Edward waiting for me. Damn his doggy hearing. My truck rolled to a stop, and I got out.

"Merry Christmas love. Have trouble finding the house again?" he said with a smirk.

"No," I lied. I felt the blush creep up on my cheeks. Damn It!

He threw his head back and laughed. "Come on love, let's get inside."

We walked up the steps, and-Oh MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!

The house was decorated in whites, silvers, greens, reds, blues, and golds. It was amazing.

"Do you like the Christmas decor?" Edward asked through my hair.

"Are you kidding????????!!!!!!!!!!??????????? It's amazing!!!!!!"

"I'm glad you like it Bella," said Esme as she walked down the stairs. She had on a light blue top, a white ankle length skirt, and a red hair tie held back her hair. Mrs. Christmas has eneterd the building.

She came you and gave me a hug. A BIG hug!!!!!!!!!

"Air... need... air." I managed to gasp. Bigger hugs than Emmett, that woman can give.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella" She released me from her (deadly) grasp, and went into the living room.

I heard Edward chuckle. I turned to face him, only to have his lips meet mine. Damn it!!! Why must I get lost in the sudden bliss? Why?

When we broke apart, I had to ask. "Where's Alice? She can't be here, or her pixie power would have pounced me already."

"Alice went out with Rose to find some Christmas Eve attire." He said with an odd look in his eye, like he was planning something. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me onto the porch.** (Idk if the Cullens really do have a porch, but in this story, they do) **

We watched the snowflakes dance in the wind as they fell onto the powdery ground. It felt soooooo right having his icy arms (though they didn't feel icy to me) around my waist. He was apparently thinking the same thing. I could tell by the look on his face.

"It's beautiful, the way the snow falls," I mused out loud.

"Yes, but a falling snowflake has no beauty compared to you." **(Awwwwwwww. Sorry, I know, corny, but I had to do it.)**

He turned me around, so that I was facing him. What?

"Isabella Swan" Oh NO!!!!!!! (HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME ISABELLA!!) What's he doing????? "I love you with all of my," he broke off, thinking of the right words. "Un beating heart. I promise to love you forever." He slid down onto his knee. HOLLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I could feel my heart beat increase. HE'S NOT DOING THIS! (Yes he is, and you want him too. SHUT UP!!) "Bella, will you marry me?"

OMG!!!!!!!!! HE DID IT!!!!!!!!!! HE DID IT!!!!!!!!! HE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAY NO, YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE ENGAGED!!!!!!

"Yes." I flew into his arms and kissed him with all my might. I felt a ring slid into my finger.

We looked at each other and said "Best Christmas ever."

---------- --------------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------------ –

**Me: *sits sobbing in a corner***

_Edward: Sierra? What's wrong?_

**Me: *still sobbing* Y-y-you pr-pr-proposed t-to her.**

_Edward: Ummmmmm_**. You sortta made me.**

**Me: I don't CARE!!!! You still did!!!!!!**

_Edward: *sigh* *takes girl in his arms*_

**Me: *dream coming true***

**okay, I know bella wasn't the book bella in this, but it just sortta came to me.**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
